


Hostage

by viceversa



Series: One Word [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bombs, F/M, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: prompt from tumblr: hostagewow, this is the oldest prompt in my box. thank you, kind anon, from months ago.





	Hostage

_“Take me instead. I’m FBI, they’ll negotiate for my return.”_

Mulder hung his head at those words. They were barely audible on the tape, and it was all they had. 

Scully had gone in and allowed a 17-year-old clerk to walk free, only for herself to become a hostage. And that was three hours ago. And they had nothing. 

The hostage taker, by all accounts, had a hell of a lot. A bomb, a gun, and a crazy look in his eye. His motive was unclear, his identity unknown. And Mulder was at the end of his rope. 

“We have to go in, sir.” He knew they had to wait - wait on Scully, wait on something to change. But he had to try.

“No, Mulder, we don’t. Scully is trained, we have to trust her. SWAT has almost infiltrated with camera and sound, and we’ll get a clear read on the situation soon.”

Mulder paced behind the blockade. This is what Skinner had been saying all day, the same as SWAT. But  _Scully was in there - didn’t the understand that?_  

“Let me go in. I’ll - I’ll make contact, see if he has demands.”

“You will do no such thing, Agent.” Skinner stopped Mulder’s pacing with a firm hand on his shoulder. “The suspect has not responded to any calls, he has not escalated or tried to make contact. Our best bet is to wait--”

“HE HAS A BOMB! HE HAS A BOMB AND HE HAS SCULLY!”

“Agent Mulder! This attitude is not helping! If you rush in there, it could be the thing to set that bomb off! Or shoot Agent Scully - there’s no rash decisions here to be made. Now, go back to the--” Skinner was cut off by a shout. 

It was coming from the bank doors - one was cracked open, just enough to yell through.

“Attention!”  

_Scully._ Mulder raced to the barricade, as close as he could get without going into the line of fire from the assembled SWAT. 

“You have it!” shouted Mulder. 

“I have a full surrender - I repeat, a full surrender - of our suspect. The bomb is no longer on his person, he is now unarmed. We are about to exit - do NOT shoot!”

“Copy! Do not shoot!” Mulder nearly fainted with relief. Scully was okay, she was about to come out and he had full hope that she was unharmed. The doors opened and out came the suspect, his hands over his head, and Scully right behind him. 

SWAT rushed in to complete the arrest and Mulder went straight to his partner. “Are you okay? What happened?” He couldn’t hold back his smile at seeing her again.

Scully nodded, touching the hand Mulder had reached out in reassurance and copying his smile. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you later. Negotiation just took a little whil--” 

She was cut off by the overwhelming sound and feeling of a bomb being detonated close by. 

Skinner, still standing behind the barricade, would later have nightmares of the war. Two SWAT members would still be unconscious for days, their wounds slowly healing from the blast. The bomb squad would later call it a delayed and accidental detonation, the result of a homemade bomb. 

Mulder would be released from the hospital the next day with stitches running along his side, and three on his head, made by debris flying at him. But he wouldn’t go home. He was waiting on Scully. 

Dana Scully lay in a hospital bed not unlike the dozens she’d been in before. She was still. Tubes ran in and out of her, draining from her surgeries, giving her pain medication and antibiotics. Bandages covered her left arm, her stomach, her head. 

She would take a little longer to heal. Mulder just wanted her to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at viceversawrites


End file.
